


The Fox's Blade.

by FallzVentus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Demon Blades, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Kitsune, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: The kitsune are known as tricksters in the world of the living with their shape shifting abilities and such, but what is not well known is their reign over the afterlife. They ensure the afterlife is peaceful for everyone. Those of the living who ask for their assistance are sworn to serve them in the afterlife. These servants are known as Ponon. The Ponon can have many a role; even as a faithful warrior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a new original story in awhile. I came up with this while remembering playing Muramasa the Demon Blade Rebirth on PS Vita. It's a fun game that I highly recommend. I hope you all enjoy this little late night inspiration story.

Rau sat in their room quietly meditating. The past few days have been peaceful and quiet. They knew it was about to end soon. Peace never lasted long; especially with their line of work. They plan on enjoying it as much as they possibly can. Even if it meant just simply meditating as the birds chirped outside their window.

As expected, the peace was interrupted. The room was suddenly engulfed in shadows. No light could be found within the room. Rau stayed calmed and waited. One by one a blue flames lined up against the four walls of the room. An arm was wrapped around their chest and brought them closer to the woman behind them. Their head rested in her bosom as she ran her fingers through their brown hair. 

“It’s been a while, my sweet Rau. How long has it been since I’ve held you like this?” the woman said. Rau slowly opened their green eyes. 

“It’s only been a few days, Lady Kagino,” they said. 

“It feels like an eternity to me.” 

“Is there something you wish of me? You don’t usually visit me for relaxation. That’s Kotama’s job.” Kagino chuckled. 

“Though Kotama is good with fulfilling my needs to relax with her women and communication skills, I do sometimes enjoy your company. However, you are right this time. I am here for business.” 

Kagino released Rau as they went to turn and face the woman. They always admired Lady Kagino’s long red hair and full chest. Her fox tails and ears seemed to make her look even more confident and powerful. Though, many would just need to look at her eyes to get a taste of that. 

“What do you need done, my lady?” 

“One of my colleagues is requesting that I handle his little rogue warrior problem. This warrior has seemed to cause many of us a problem in keeping things under control around here. Doing this will put him in my favor and you know how much I love doing that.” 

“Understood, my lady. Should I depart now?” 

“Yes; I want this done as quickly as possible. I might even reward you depending on when you complete this task. Feel free to use whatever swords you like from the armory.” Rau bowed their head. 

“Yes, Lady Kagino.” 

+++++++++

Akin took a sigh of relief as he sheathed his sword. The kitsunes were getting persistent. It seemed like every day he was getting attacked by their warriors. It hurt him to kill his former comrades, but he couldn’t live under kitsune reign anymore. He was able to convince some of them to join his cause, but everyone he killed made him feel uneasy. He just needed to remind himself that this needed to be done in order to gain the freedom he is fighting for. 

He began his journey to find a safe place to rest for the night. He needed to meet his comrades at the next major kitsune base and plan an attack. They wouldn’t wait forever, but he would be no use to them if he was tired or dead. As he walked, he kept getting the sense that someone was following him. Yet when he turned around, no one was there. He was starting to think that he was becoming overly paranoid. By sunset, he was able to find a secluded area that should keep him safe for the night. He set up camp and began to fix himself dinner. 

The night went on as usual. He ate his meal and watched the fire burn as the sun went down. The moon began to shine beautifully in the sky. He couldn’t wait to fall asleep under the beautiful stars. It was going to be a peaceful night. 

His hopes for a peaceful night were dashed as soon as he sensed the same presence as before. He quickly stood up and gripped the hilt of his sword. 

“I know you’re there! Show yourself!” he yelled. He watched as Rau stepped out of the shadows. They had two swords attached to his hip and one to his back. 

“You must be Akin; former warrior of Sir Nitora,” they said calmly. 

“Another kitsune warrior? I have no ill will towards you. I just wish to free us all from those who imprison us.” 

“Imprison? I’m comfortable serving my kitsune.” 

“You say that now, but when was the last time you were truly free to go where you want and make your own choices? With the kitsunes, we have no free will. We must free ourselves from them!” 

“You do realize that many of us serve the kitsunes by choice, yes? We swore loyalty to them. We fight for them as we are sworn to do.” 

“But I did not swear to become a slave! I refuse to be tricked into being their toys. I will not die for them for that is not what I was promised!” 

“Then what were you promised?” 

“When I originally swore to Nitora, it was to save my daughter from a deadly illness. He cured her, but I can no longer see her! What is the point in saving my daughter if I can no longer see her cheerful smile again?!” Rau sighed. They saw the problem here. 

“You do remember that you are dead right? We serve our kitsune masters in the afterlife. If you haven’t seen your daughter or your wife, it means they are still in the world of the living.” 

“We spirits have the ability to visit the spirit world! There is no excuse as to why I can’t see her! I will not be a tool! Join me! Together we can be free from their reign. Have our free will even in the afterlife.” Rau shook their head. 

“The kitsune keep order in the afterlife. They blessed us with fortune in the world of the living. The most we can do in return is keep that order.” Akin withdrew his blade. 

“This so called order is a dictatorship and you know it.” Rau placed their hand on one of their own swords. 

“Think whatever you like. I know my mission.” 

Akin rushed in to attack Rau. Rau simply moved out of the way and withdrew their own sword. They blocked the next attack and simply waited until they had an opening. Once they found one, they didn’t hesitate to go on the offensive. They slashed opened is armor and when for the killing blow. They didn’t expect Akin to deflect the sword and break it in two. Rau cursed and resheathed the first blade. 

“I do not wish to kill another comrade. Please don’t make me do this,” Akin said as Rau withdrew the second sword. 

“You’re the one doing this. Not I,” they said calmly and slashed openly slashed the air between the warriors. Pillars of flame followed the slash and raced towards Akin. He was not prepared for such an attack and ended up taking it by full force. He gasped as the attacks forced him into the wall of rocks behind him. He coughed as he slowly stood up. 

“Those swords.... Who do you serve?!” 

“That is of no concern to you.” 

Akin cursed and just went in for another attack. The two warriors would deflect each other’s attacks in hopes of catching the other off guard. Rau was more successful at this than Akin and managed to strike the warrior a numerous amount of times. This did not mean that they didn’t sustain a few wounds as well. Rau was able to sense that this sword was about to break and quickly put it away to draw out his third sword from his back. They spinned in a circular motion to send a razor sharp tempest towards Akin. This time, he was able to dodge the attack, but he wasn’t prepared for Rau to follow up the attack with a vertical slash down his shoulder. He gasped in pain and stepped back from the warrior. 

He’s never faced a kitsune warrior like this. It was as if they were able to tap into the powers the kitsunes or some demon like power. If his comrades had to face a warrior such as them, they would surely die. He needed to kill this warrior now. He gripped his sword and went back into an offensive position. He gave Rau no room to prepare for the attack and unleashed a relentless amount of fury. 

Rau blocked most of the attacks, but one of them was so powerful, that it broke the sword. They cursed and sheathed the sword. Akin took the chance to slash at Rau’s arm just like they did to him earlier. They bit their lip in pain and jumped back. 

“You still have a chance to walk away from this with your life. All you have to do is join me,” Akin said in a last attempt to convince Rau to join the side of freedom. Rau shook their head. 

“I won’t betray my kitsune,” they said and unsheathed their first blade. It was in perfect condition. Akin’s eyes widened. 

“B-But I broke it in two! You should not be able to use that blade!” 

Rau remained silent and allowed the power of the blade run through them. A shadow spread from the sword to their upper shoulder. They gripped the sword in his hands and suddenly vanished from Akin’s sight. Akin looked around desperately to try to figure out where the warrior went. By the time he realized where they was, it was too late. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw a red glowing eye as a shadowy figure stabbed him right through the chest. The sword poking through him was covered in a black flame. His whole body felt like it was burning from within. He could practically feel his spirit disappearing from existence. He turned his head to look at Rau. Their entire arm was covered in the shadow from the sword. The one glowing red eye was filled with bloodlust and it was hungry for more. 

“This is the punishment you receive for betraying our masters. Instead, your spirit will be fed to this blade to attempt to satisfy its hunger for death. You die just as you lived in this afterlife; completely useless,” Rau said and withdrew their blade. The body was engulfed in the black flame and the warrior watched it burn. The shadow retreated from their arm and back into the sword as it returned to a normal state. As the black flame burned, a small green flame glowed in its darkness. 

“You...you wield the demon blades? I heard of their power, but no one has been able to control them. How can you...?” the flame said. Rau looked at it passively. 

“With the help of my master, that is all.” 

The green flame was eventually engulfed by the black flames. Rau vanquished the black flames with a swift flick of their sword before they sheathed it. They looked up the moon and took in the beauty of the night sky. Their eyes eventually shifted to the entrance of this secluded area. 

“You ruined my element of surprise Sintag,” they said. A young man with glasses and long sacred robes appeared out of the shadows and chuckled. 

“Forgive me, Rau. You know stealth isn’t one of my strong suits.” he said with a smirk. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” 

“Lady Kagino knew Akin could be very charismatic. She sent me to make sure you didn’t get wrapped up in his lies.” 

“I trust our lady with all of my being. It would take more than words for me to turn against her.” 

“Of course.” 

“Were you able to handle Akin’s comrades?” 

“Sir Nitora was able to take care of them. He doesn’t want to be in favor to our lady any more than he already is.” Rau nodded in response. Sintag snapped his fingers and summoned a portal beside him. 

“Now, shall we return home so you may report this to our lady? She awaits your return wholeheartedly.” Rau nodded and proceeded to walk through the portal. Sintag chuckled as he went to follow them. He enjoyed speaking with Lady Kagino’s favorite Ponon. Something about them was just so intriguing. 

++++++++++++

Kagino hummed as she ran her fingers through the hair of one of the kai that resided in her domain. They were both relaxing in the hot tub after a fun round of activities. She ended up tiring the poor girl out. They did have a lot of fun though. She had to remember to tell Kotama that this one was another one of her favorites. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone enter the room. She looked to the door to see Rau walking towards her. They bowed in respect. 

“Lady Kagino, I return with a successful mission report,” they said. Kagino smiled. 

“So Akin is no more?” 

“Yes my lady.” 

“Excellent; in good timing as well. I should give you that reward I promised should I?” 

“You don’t have to, my lady.” 

Kagino smirked and signaled Rau to come closer. The warrior walked closer to their kitsune master and awaited further order. Kagino had them kneel down to her level and connected their lips. Rau couldn’t deny the pleasure they received from kissing the kitsune, but they knew this was for another purpose. Their mind began to be filled with flashes of a life they once had. A young child who lived an average life. The parents of the child growing sickly. The child growing sickly themselves. The child meeting Lady Kagino for the first time. These images stuck with Rau as their lips separated. 

“That should suffice for now. You may spend the day however you please. I will call for you if I need you again.” Rau nodded; still dazed from the kissed. They longed to be in Lady Kagino’s arms, but they fought the desire and bowed once more.

“Yes, my lady,” they said and left the room. 

Rau was never able to get rid of this sense of wanting for their kitsune master, but their role was as a warrior. They will continue to serve as one as long as their lady wished it. The newly obtained memories seemed to intensify this feeling. They could never figure out why. 

Sounded like a good excuse to continue meditating if anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. I may not. If you guys want me to, I'll be happy to do it. Just say the word. I made Rau non binary because I see the role they serve could of been done with any gender, so I made it ambiguous. Picture Rau however you want. I'm happy with how this turned out given it's like 5 AM.


End file.
